Duke Daios Dandorian
: "''““Watch yourself. A man crazy with jealousy is a force to be reckoned with. But what a great couple they make, coming back to life together and everything!”"'' : ―Left HandUndead Island|src]] Why was it we returned to life? Because my wife wished to see that man once more! However, when I was raised from the dead, I made a demand. I said there was no price I’d be unwilling to pay to gain power equal to that of the loathsome young man, so that I might have my vengeance on him.” Duke Dandorian touched his right hand to his face and continued, “And so I was given this body. Supernatural bacteria eat away at me beneath these bandages. By turns fever and chills pain my every second, so that even sleep is impossible. Ah, yes, the pain is like that of a burned body being splashed with acid multiplied ten thousandfold. Yet I rejoice, Lord Danae. It pleases me that the man who stole my wife will die by my hand. He is killed by D during battle, with his torso split in two lengthwise. D took the eyes from his decapitated body that thudded to the floor. He makes her appearance in Undead Island. Appearance A Noble in ash-gray cape who has bandages all over his face and hands. The bandages were dirty, soaked with blood and pus. There was more than just one bandage covering Dandorian’s body. His face, hands, feet, and torso were all bound in multiple strips, the ends of which weren’t secured but fluttered in the wind. Powers and Abilities * All seeing eye: On his palm alone pale flesh was exposed, and an eye had been scribed there with black lines. Its pupil was blazing red. It was unclear whether or not D noticed that, for an instant, his own staggering form burned there. As you can see, I suffer from an illness. When I first did battle with you, it had already gnawed me down to the bone. There are afflictions that even the full power of the Nobility’s knowledge cannot cure. I was still suffering from it when I was destroyed. When I was resurrected of late, I was asked what should be done about my affliction. A cure was possible. However, if it were to remain, I would be given another power—the power to triumph over D. I chose the latter without hesitation.” The duke opened his left hand. D was still reflected in the eye scribed there. “Just now, I have taken in everything about you. With this, I shall know your location no matter where you go. And I shall see your actions. And like so, I can also prevent them.” * The needle he’d hurled had stopped about four inches shy of the duke. Wrapped around it to halt its deadly flight were bandages steeped in blood and pus. These strips of cloth guard me from any and all attacks. A cloth fortress, if you will. They’re just regular bandages,” the hoarse voice said. “But there’s nothing normal about this pus and blood! Flattened snakes were trailing along at his feet. They carpeted the corridor, and the instant he realized they were the same bandages that Duke Dandorian wore, Danae shoved Meg forward and prepared to make a leap. The time he’d given Meg meant he was too late. The bandages wrapped around Danae’s ankles in midair and dragged him back down the corridor, where the other flattened snakes wrapped around him en masse and tightened. Flesh popped and bones creaked. A scream of pain and bloody foam erupted from Danae’s mouth. “You mustn’t come near me—these bandages are poisoned!” * Physical Stats of a Greater Noble Equipment * Sword